


You Key'd My Fucking Audi

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, it’s just funny micheoff shippy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a week straight, this stranger has been parking in Michael’s parking spot right in front of his apartment. And instead of just fuming as his little ‘rage quit’ self, he decided to do some old fashioned revenge. But- WOW, that revenge failed miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Key'd My Fucking Audi

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m at my friend’s house… and I totally forgot my notebook with the plot to the next chapter of May Nothing But Death Do Part back home… 40 miles away… So yeah… but since I’m on spring break, I’ve got LOADS of free writing time! So no worries- you will get your new chapter, just on Monday when I get home!
> 
> But to sate everyone, I have written this micheoff please forgive me for the postponed chapter.

It’d been an _excellent_ plan to begin with.

( _Please notice the sarcasm)_

Michael had come up with this plan- a plan of ‘revenge’ towards the stranger that’d been parking in his parking spot all week. It was annoying him so badly that he’d actually came up with a plan instead of just fuming in his anger and living up to the ‘Rage Quit’ title he was given.

Now here was the plan- he was going to _key the dude’s car._

The plan was a disaster to being with.

 

_It’d been a mess._

Michael was standing in front of that car in that _damn_ parking spot he had taken for himself, his own car key in his hands. He was thinking about what he’d do to the car. He could key in a dick, or some curse word, or just anything else that was obscene.

He decided to do a dick. A big, fat, obscene dick right on the hood of this guy’s ( _pretty fancy, expensive looking_ ) car; maybe it was an Audi (Michael wasn’t good with cars outside of GTA so he just assumed). He had just gotten the shape of the dick, and was about to do the pubes when someone cleared his throat behind him.

It took not even two seconds for Michael to stop and turn around, eyes wide. Turns out- the owner to the car in his parking spot was standing there… with arms crossed and a not-so-pleased look on his face.

“What the fuck,” the man hissed, his baby blue eyes were full of a mix of anger, and… _disappointment?_ “What the hell are you doing to my car?”

“Uh…” Michael, _for once_ , lost his words.

This guy was slightly intimidating, his arms were _covered_ with tattoos and crossed over his chest, and his stance was strong and stable, like he was trying to contain his anger but also preparing for a fight. Michael almost laughed when he studied the man’s face, and it looked like his comical handlebar moustache was bristling. If the world was a cartoon, that moustache would be bristling- and there would _definitely_ be steam pouring out of this dude’s ears like a whistling tea pot.

“Well? You’re fucking keying a dick into my Audi,” the stranger pursed his lips, looking at the Jersey man expectantly.

It takes Michael another minute to gather his words into something even _slightly_ coherent.

“Uh… You were in my parking spot.”

Those words do magic for the stranger. He goes from dangerous-tattoo-biker guy with the comical handlebar moustache to almost collapsing on the ground in high-pitched cackling laughter.

“You key’d my car over a _parking spot_?” The stranger was absolutely howling now, his hands were on his knees and it looked like the guy was about to fall over onto the pavement.

Michael was in an odd state of shock and surprise. This guy… wasn’t pissed? That was… surprising. Like- Michael key’d an _Audi_ , and sure, maybe the guy was laughing now, but would he be laughing later? Michael would just have to find that out.

It took the guy a good five minutes to stop laughing and actually stand up properly without bending over in wheezing laughter, and that whole time Michael was just watching him, his hand with the car key in it was just dangling at his side.

“So- you’re gonna have to pay for this, you know,” the stranger finally said, and it was the first serious thing the guy’s said the entire time. His eyes are serious now- there’s no humor in them anymore… and Michael’s worried. _Sure-_ he knew he’d have to pay for the damage… but then again, he was also hoping that he wouldn’t get caught.

“Uh…” Michael couldn’t find his words once again. He just wasn’t good at talking today was he?

“Lemme see your phone,” this guy held out his hand, and like one sentence did to the man, it did to Michael- it worked magic.

“What- no, I’m not going to give you my phone!” Michael took a step back, recoiling like he’d been hit or something.

“Relax,” the man furrowed his eyebrows for a few seconds. “I’m just going to put my number in so I can call you to give me the money for your fucking dick on my car.”

Michael sighed, finally deciding to be smart and he passed over his phone to the stranger, who had yet to give his name.

It only took a minute for the guy to put in his number and give it back to Michael. The Jersey man didn’t look at his phone; he only put it away in his wallet and looked back up at the stranger.

“Well thanks for keying a dick into my car, now Burns won’t ever let it go,” the stranger ran a hand through his hair, looking up from the dick on the hood of the car. “I should’ve let you at least do the pubes. If you were gonna key my car you might’ve just gone all out.”

Michael laughed at that weakly, running a hand through his hair. “Uh... Well…”

“Eh, whatever, I’m just going to go. I’ll give you a call when I expect money for the car,” the stranger waved a little bit, and Michael waved back, letting out a weak ‘see ya’ before the stranger turned and disappeared down the street.

Now, Michael had no intentions of finishing the ‘revenge’ plan he had only a few minutes ago, and instead, he looked down at his phone. The contact name the guy gave him was _great_.

_Geoff (the guy you fucking key’d) Ramsey_

Michael laughed, starting to head inside his apartment.

 

( _He got a call the next day to give Geoff the money for his car… and that ended up in a lunch date… and more dates.)_

**Author's Note:**

> god damn I feel like this is sort of shitty. Like I’m with my friend- so I tried to be funny so I could read it to her and we could laugh… but I just… eeeeeEEEH


End file.
